<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commanding the devil by haleyross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019086">Commanding the devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross'>haleyross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom Chloe Decker, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Pegging, devil body, it's late but oh well, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sting to find the makers of a sex drug seemingly aimed at the devil goes wrong, Lucifer ends up drugged and paralyzed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commanding the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this one took so long! I'll be adding one more story to this series to tie it up. Sorry for the delay! Happy March lol</p><p>and big shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammededed"> <em>@jammededed</em></a> for helping me proofread parts of this series. I gave them a big headache by being a stupid procrastinator.</p><p>Prompts used in this fic:</p><p>  <strong>February 3rd</strong><br/>Trope/Kink: Anal Sex (anal play, pegging, plugging, prostate, training)</p><p>  <strong>February 25th</strong><br/>Location: Fancy Hotel</p><p>  <strong>February 28th</strong><br/>Trope/Kink: Monsters / Devil Bod<br/>Quote: “Nice try, Satan.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>---</p><p>Chloe sighs. When she left her promising acting career (as one critic had put it) to become a cop, she didn’t think it would work out. She didn’t think she had the strength to put up with Hot Tub High School jokes, day in and day out. After Palmetto, she questioned herself even more. She didn’t think she would make it. Though, to be fair, she also never thought that her work would put her at the bar of Vegas’ most well-known casino and hotel. She definitely hadn’t imagined herself being here with the devil himself. And yet …</p><p>And yet, Chloe turns to Lucifer and suddenly finds herself very happy with her choices.</p><p>“It’s getting late. Maybe we should call it?” She tosses him a sweet smile, utterly pleased by his presence and the way he’s been looking at her all night.</p><p>Lucifer grins, leaning onto his elbow and facing towards an empty bar. “The night is young, Detective. What’s the rush?”</p><p>“My feet are killing me, and we have a long ride back tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can massage them for you,” he coos, his eyes wagging up and down.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “I know what your massages will lead to.”</p><p>“Yes, well. I promise we will both get something out of it.”</p><p>He leans in, close to her ear. “I brought some toys.”</p><p>She doesn’t respond to him.</p><p>“No? Can’t say I didn’t try,” he smiles.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, a small smile forming on her face.“Okay.” Chloe turns and peers through the bar's large open doorway and sees Dan standing at the reception desk talking to a man in a suit. “I’m going to tell Dan we are calling it for the night. Then we can go up to our room.”</p><p>Lucifer nods.</p><p>Chloe slides off the barstool, fixes the short little black dress that Lucifer insisted she wear, and leaves Lucifer at the bar.</p><p>Lucifer sighs frustratedly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a man in a vest approaching from behind the bar.</p><p>“Oh, good,” he huffs. “An old-fashioned please, no rocks.”</p><p>The man nods and sets a glass on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>In the lobby, Chloe approaches Dan. He casts a sideways glance her way before turning and continuing his conversation with the man in front of him. Chloe turns her eyes to the man and glances down at his name tag.</p><p>
  <em> Doug. Manager. </em>
</p><p>“We really appreciate you letting us question your employees,” Dan explains. “We’re just about done with interviews, then we’ll be out of your hair.”</p><p>Dan turns to Chloe. “What about you?”</p><p>Chloe nods and crosses her arms across her chest, putting on an air of authority. It has the opposite effect in her short dress and makes her cleavage pop more. Dan and Doug’s eyes naturally move down before popping back up to her eyes. “We sat in the bar all night waiting on the drop but ...nothing. Sting is a bust.”</p><p>Dan clears his throat and nods. “Y-yeah, I was afraid of that.”</p><p>Chloe turns to see Lucifer sipping on a drink, a bartender nearby watching him as he wipes down the bar top.</p><p>“Either way,” she says, turning back to them, “We’re going to call it a night. Get some sleep and head out in the morning.”</p><p>She turns to Doug. “And again, we really appreciate you letting us work without making it a big deal.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to keep my business clean,” Doug says with a smile.</p><p>“And thank you for keeping the bar open a little later than usual. I think we all could use a drink after tonight.”</p><p>Doug stares at her for a second, his eyebrows slowly furrowing. “I - I’m sorry,” he says, glancing at Dan. “We didn’t discuss extending the bar hours.”</p><p>Chloe shakes her head and turns to the bar. “But you have-”</p><p>She pauses, her mind picking up how the bartender is watching Lucifer.</p><p>“Lucifer!” she gasps, peeling off her heels as she runs back to the bar. Dan is a step behind her, reaching to grab his gun.</p><p>“Don’t move!” Chloe yells. The bartender turns to her, sees her and Dan approaching, and hops over the bar. He is wearing jeans and sneakers, a far cry from the other employees' ironed suits and polished wingtips.</p><p>Lucifer casually spins, drink in hand, as Dan jumps over a table and tackles the bartender. The crash into nearby chairs is loud and attracts attention from the lobby.</p><p>“<em> Well </em>,” Lucifer says, pleased. “Daniel’s far more athletic than I imagined. Color me curious as to how that translates.”</p><p>Chloe snatches the drink out of Lucifer’s hand and sets it aside.</p><p>“He’s not a bartender.”</p><p>“What? But he made me such a lovely old-fash- <em> ohh </em>.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe huffs as she pushes a nearby table aside. It gives Dan room as he attempts to wrestle the man into handcuffs. Behind them, uniformed officers begin to flood into the bar.</p><p>“I ...I’ve been drugged, haven’t I?” Lucifer asks.</p><p>She nods, “big time.”</p><p>“No worries,” he says with a cheerful smile. “I’ll just pop on up to the room, wank myself better, then we can uhm ...”</p><p>He clears his throat, his facial expression changing to shock as he smacks his lips. “We can discuss us.”</p><p>She nods, “Right. Yes.”</p><p>He tosses her a tense smile and slides down the bar towards the elevator. When he reaches the elevator, he presses the up button then turns to stare at his hand. He opens and closes it, then shakes it out before stepping into the elevator.</p><p>Chloe turns just as Dan pulls the bartender to his feet. The man’s hair is messed up, and his nose is bloodied from the tackle.</p><p>“What was in the drink?” she asks, her arms crossed.</p><p>“I’m not telling you anything.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Dan asks, “Maybe you’ll talk to your new cellmates Jimbo and Rodney. I hear they love drug dealers.”</p><p>The man turns to Dan and laughs. “Drug dealers?” The high-pitched guffaw that comes out of him feels like an insult.  “You think we’re trying to deal drugs? How utterly under his spell do you have to be?”</p><p>“Whose spell?” Dan asks. “Give me a name.”</p><p>“The great deceiver.” The man turns to Chloe. “Satan himself.”</p><p>Chloe narrows her eyes. “Who are you working for? And why make so many pills if you only have one target.”</p><p>“Why would I tell you anything?” the man says, turning his eyes to Dan. “You are all the enemy. You’re supposed to be about protection and serving. But who are you protecting and serving? Not God.”</p><p>Dan chuckles and tightens the cuffs. “Uh-huh, and what is your drug of choice? Meth? Heroine?” </p><p>Chloe bites down hard, her eyes narrowed. “He’s not like that. He’s … he’s not who you think he is.”</p><p>The man tilts his head, confusion marring his features. “So, you’ve seen him? You’ve seen him, and yet you still defend him? Protect him? Why?”</p><p>Suddenly, understanding pools beneath his eyes, followed by a tinge of fear. “You’re <em> her </em>, aren't you? His first love. Have you slept with him already?”</p><p>Red pulls up into her cheeks as she tries to keep her face straight and authoritative. She nods towards the door. “Take him in and question him.”</p><p>Dan nods and drags the man away. He turns to Chloe, anger behind his eyes.</p><p>“The devil's whore!” he screams. “He walks! And she is here! The Devil’s whore! Evil shall be released!”</p><p>Chloe purses her lips in anger as Dan drags him out of the bar, through the lobby, and outside. She turns to the uniformed officers right as they glance away from her, pretending not to stare. She isn’t sure if it's the dress she is wearing or the man’s words, but she feels naked; exposed.</p><p>She grunts and heads towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The electric lock whirrs seconds before the door to her hotel suite is pushed open, and Chloe comes barging in.</p><p>“Lucifer?!” she asks, urgency and anger in her voice. “We need to talk.”</p><p>The door shuts behind her and she turns into the living room of the large suite. In front of her is a sitting area complete with a couch and coffee table. To her left, past a small step up, is a large king-size bed.</p><p>“I want you to tell me the truth,” she demands as she steps further into the suite. “I’m not some sort of concubine, am I?” She slips out of her heels, kicking them to the side, her bare feet on the carpeted floor.</p><p>“I’m not some sort of wh-”</p><p>She passes the couch and her eyes immediately turn to find Lucifer face down, ass up in the small area between the sofa and bed. He has his pants around his ankles and his entire body is covered head to toe with red, charred flesh. She stares directly between his legs, directly at a round, black plug where his asshole should be. Her words fade out into a breathy gasp.</p><p>“Wha- I ...<em> Lucifer </em>?”</p><p>“Detective. Hi,” he mumbles, his face squished into the floor. “I’m no chemist, but I believe they’ve changed the recipe of their drug.”</p><p>“Wha- I- … <em> so </em> many questions,” she says, holding back a laugh. She sets her clutch on the corner of the sofa.</p><p>“Well, to answer them, yes I was in the middle of a wank.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“And great news, I can feel. Bad news, I can’t move.”</p><p>She pauses and concern slides onto her face, the scene no longer amusing. “You’re paralyzed?”</p><p>“It would seem so. Otherwise, this would be an audacious way to greet you, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“Right.” She walks around him. His eyes move up to her as she steps into his line of vision. She stares down at him, his entire body charred red and his eyes burning a bright crimson.</p><p>She gulps, visibly stilling when he looks at her. Her arms lay crossed around her body and she cautiously stands a few feet from him. “So, what’s with the uhm, the devil...ness.”</p><p>“I seem to have lost control of my ability to switch forms.”</p><p>She nods and takes everything in. She exhales, amused. “The devil … completely submi-”</p><p>She pauses and her eyes narrow. Lucifer is paralyzed but awake.  Able to speak, breathe, and feel but seemingly has no control over any part of his being, even his form shift.</p><p>Then it hits her.</p><p>“This must be what the drug is for,” she muses. “They dose you and paralyze you so you can’t move and-and what, you can’t shift back into human form? They put you on display like some sideshow act?”</p><p>He just stares at her as she rolls the possibilities through her mind. She nervously bites her fingers. “Or worse…” she says, gravely. </p><p>“Perhaps this is a conversation we could have after my issue is solved?” </p><p>Her eyes zone out as she tries to piece things together in her head. Then, in an instant, she remembers where she is. Her eyes snap back to him and he just stares at her.</p><p>“You know, the drug leaving my body by way of ejaculation.”</p><p>She glances over him once and a smile comes to her face. “You just want me to have sex with you again.” </p><p>Her smile quickly falls into a frown.</p><p>“I’m not your whore, am I?”</p><p>Lucifer stares at her, his eyes raised in shock. “Pardon?”</p><p>“I’m not some sort of concubine, am I? Your plaything?”</p><p>“This again? Darling, I was simply trying to push you over-“</p><p>“This isn’t some manipulation to get me to like ...breed the devil’s spawn.</p><p>“<em>The Devil’s </em>- darling, I have no interest in spawn. Yours or mines.”</p><p>She quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“I mean, yours is rather lovely, but mine? No, thank you. I rather like my life. Unattached as it were.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes and his offense falls into understanding. “Oh. I see now that was a poor choice of words.”</p><p>“Unattached,” she says, nodding.</p><p>“I… I meant…”</p><p>She sighs and turns to sit on the bed. She runs a hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ears. </p><p>“What are we doing, Lucifer? <em> What am I doing? </em> I mean, sleeping with the devil?”</p><p>“I am more than just the devil, Chloe.”</p><p>She turns to him, and they stare at one another. </p><p>“And I’m more than just ...some silly human, aren't I?” she responds. “Your first love?”</p><p>“You’re the reason I’m here. Why I’ve fought tooth and nail to stay.”</p><p>She fiddles with her fingers, unsure. “Is that true?”</p><p>“Always the truth, Detective. Point of pride.”</p><p>She nods, tossing it around in her head. They were definitely doing <em> something. </em>But what? Having fun? Being careless? The weight of her decision comes through in a heavy sigh.</p><p>“And as much as I hate to do this, love I -I can’t quite think straight. Perhaps this is a conversation best had when I’m not thinking about blowing my load all over your chest.</p><p>Her eyes widen and she blushes. “Lucifer!” </p><p>“Sorry, I - … I’ve been laying here for longer than I’d care to count and I really - really - want to cum. In fact, I’d say it was a necessity at this point.”</p><p>“Right,” she says. “Uhm. We should probably get you back into human form before someone finds you like this. What do you ...what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Darling, I could think of several things I’d like to do. All of them involve the use of my hands, though.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I’m quite literally yours to do as you please.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. Something about that feels ...<em> good </em>.</p><p>“You’re …”</p><p>“I’m yours, Detective,” he says, amusement behind his words. He can sense her getting excited about the prospect.</p><p>“Mine,” repeats, the word dripping off her lips. She bites down, her mind rolling over things she’s always wanted to try. Things ex-lovers would never do that Lucifer would welcome enthusiastically.</p><p>She stands off the bed and straightens out the bottom of her skirt. His eyes move to her hands, then down her legs. He watches as she nervously rocks back and forth on them, turning to the bathroom, then to him as she figures out what she wants to do. If she should even do anything. She wavers between wanting him, with no caveats, and being unsure about him. He stares at her and groans, taking pleasure in her hesitation.</p><p>“Do you ...do you want me to-”</p><p>“Whatever you desire. You have my consent.”</p><p>She nods and clears her throat as she approaches him. He watches her, his eyes never letting her out of his sight.</p><p>She kneels beside him and just stares, taking it all in. His posture makes him vulnerable. Coupled with the complete trust and red flames in his eyes...</p><p>A grin forms on her face. “I wonder,” she says, reaching over to slide the strap of her dress off her shoulder. Lucifer watches her, his eyes taking in every tiny movement.</p><p>“How often does the devil feel powerless?”</p><p>“On purpose? At least twice a week.”</p><p>She chuckles and slowly traces her hand down her collarbone, past her breasts and down between her legs. She lifts the bottom of her dress, and his eyes snap to her black panties. She tilts her head, watching how his gaze shifts.</p><p>She hums, pleased by his attention, and leans back, sliding her hands into her panties. She rubs herself slowly, making sure to open her legs so he can watch her.</p><p>“I’ve never ...I’ve never had your attention like this before. Felt so … <em> wanted.” </em></p><p>She turns her eyes across his body. It is burned, unappealing to the eye but all she can see is him and nothing more. His flesh, his body, was unpleasant to look at but not so much because it is ugly but because it looks like it hurts. Her eyes turn to his to find him staring between her legs, the fire raging in his eyes.</p><p>He doesn’t look like he is in pain.</p><p>“I want you to take me, but … what if I want it to be my turn to take what I want?” </p><p>He grins. “I thought I saw a little dominant energy begging to come out.”</p><p>She chuckles warmly and pulls her hands out of her panties. Her hand comes up to her mouth and she lightly licks the tips of her fingers, tasting herself. She pauses and leans forward. Their eyes lock.</p><p>“What do I want?” she asks herself, not quite knowing. There is a spark in his eyes. If they were normal and brown she imagines it might be a twinkle, some knowing glimmer of excitement. With fire in his eyes, however, it is a spark. One that kicks up and rolls inside of his pupils, burning with promise. With implication. She sighs and sits back.</p><p>She could turn him over and mount him, fuck him until she wanted to stop, but that would be boring. She could do that anytime. Her eyes turn up to the ceiling as she thinks, then her eyes turn down his body and to his ass. Her head tilts, a thought popping into it that intrigues her. She leans forwards and crawls towards him. Then a hand settles on his back and he chuckles.</p><p>“See something you like?” he asks.</p><p>She doesn't respond. Instead, she tilts her head behind him and stares directly at the base of the black silicone butt plug inside of him. She rubs his back then runs her hand down the side of his ass cheek. </p><p>She smacks his ass and it only jiggles slightly. His response is to groan, the sound of his pleasure curling low in her belly. She slides her hand down the center of his ass crack, then over the base of the plug. When her hand is halfway over its center, she pushes down, sinking the plug into him and she watches, mesmerized.</p><p>He huffs and she bites her lip. Dan never responded this way when she played with his ass.</p><p>“Mmm,” she hums, gripping the base of the plug, slowly pulling on it and then letting it go again. His body slowly sucks it back in.</p><p>“I wish I brought my toy,” she says. “I think I promised you -.”</p><p>Lucifer pants, a tension in his voice just shy of begging. “It’s in my suitcase.”</p><p>She pauses and turns to him. “What?”</p><p>“Black case beneath the toiletries. You can’t miss it.”</p><p>She blinks, staring at him in shock. “You brought a strap-on to a sting?”</p><p>“It’s Vegas, Detective.”</p><p>She just stares at him and looks around the hotel. It feels like she is having an out-of-body experience<em>. How did she get here? </em></p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or not?” he barks, impatient.</p><p>She snaps out of it, grins and stands. She leans down and slaps his ass again. “You keep getting snippy with me and I just might have fun without you.”</p><p>She turns and slides the other strap off her shoulder and peels the dress down her body until the fabric falls down her legs and pools into a pile on the floor. She steps out of it, left only in a pair of black lace panties, and heads to the closet. Here, Chloe wrestles Lucifer’s suitcase out and sets it flat on the floor. Lucifer, ass up, watches her intensely.</p><p>She peels back a black bag filled with hair pomade and toothpaste, and grabs a heavy black zippered pouch beneath it. She unzips it, peeps in and grins before standing and walking back over to him. She kneels and sets the pouch in front of her.</p><p>“Lube, smart.” She sets a large bottle of clear lube on the floor next to his head. “We will be using that in a second.”</p><p>She turns back to the pouch and pulls out a toy that is clearly for her. She turns it on and it buzzes to life, rotating and spinning as a little rabbit flicks violently from a protruding horn.</p><p>“A vibrator,” she says, pushing it into his vision and then flipping it off. “Is this for you or me?”</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t mind letting me watch how you do it.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” She sets the vibrator back into the pouch, amused, and pauses when she sees the folded leather strap at the bottom of the pouch. She grabs the harness, pulling with it a sizable dildo. Her forehead wrinkles in surprise.</p><p>“Well, this is a bit bigger than the-”</p><p>“I can take a lot more than Daniel can. And Just so you’re aware, I want you to really pound me.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow and turns her glance back to the strap-on. She looks at it for a moment before cutting her glance back to him. They stare at each other for a moment before a smile crawls onto her mouth. She sets the strap-on back into the pouch and stands, walking towards a small bar on the side of the living room, just out of his view.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that night … the one where we, the one where you made me  uhm…”</p><p>“When I made you squirt?”</p><p>She nods to herself and takes the top off a glass decanter.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could do it again? Maybe show me how? It felt really good.”</p><p>“Mmm. Darling, I could show you a lot of things.”</p><p>She pours two fingers full of whiskey into the glass and hums. When she has poured enough, she sets the decanter down and places the top back on. Then she pauses, ideas and thoughts rolling around in her head. She yanks the glass off the bar and spins around.</p><p>“Is that what you do? To other women? You show them things about themselves?”</p><p>“And men. If I had use of my hands, I’d show you a few things about yourself too. Is that what you want?”</p><p>She brings the glass to her lips, her eyes narrowing in distaste. She hums as she sips, the warmth of the dark liquid burns down the center of her body.</p><p>“What if … what if I asked you to never be with anyone but me? Is that something you could do?’</p><p>The silence she gets in response is deafening. She narrows her eyes and walks back into his field of view. His eyes move up her frame, past the black undies and perky breasts and straight into her blue-green eyes.</p><p>“Is that possible?” she asks.</p><p>“At the risk of sounding completely submissive, darling, I will do whatever you ask of me.”</p><p>“I want you to do it because you want to.”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I want to because you want me to and ...and I want to make you happy.”</p><p>She stares at him, gauging the truth within his eyes. Then she takes a drink, kneeling next to him. She sighs and dips her finger into the drink. Then she runs the wet finger across his lip so he can taste it. He haphazardly pushed his tongue out, sweeping it across his lower lip and leaving behind the slick sheen of saliva.</p><p>She sets the glass on the carpet and turns to the pouch. She takes out the vibrator and pulls it into her mouth, sucking and licking it. Then she turns her body to him and opens her legs so he can see. She pushes aside her underwear and lines the vibrator up before easing it into her. He stares at her pussy, watching as she slowly sinks the toy into her.</p><p>“I want you to watch me,” she huffs before closing her eyes. The toy fills her inch by inch until it is fully seated inside of her.</p><p>“Chloe,” he grunts, on the edge of begging.</p><p>“Watch,” she demands.</p><p>She cuts the toy on and immediately tosses her head back. It spins and whirrs inside of her and she moans. He stares at the toy, watching it thrust in and out of her pussy.</p><p>She hums, slowly leaning back further. Her thumb rubs over the edge of the controls and she flips it higher. Immediately her moans are louder, lighter and her hips gyrate into the movement. Lucifer groans, pained. He watches as he plunges the toy in and out of her, as her wetness drips down between her legs and gets caught in the fabric of her underwear.</p><p>She moans, her toes curling with how accurate the toy is. She lifts her head up to make sure he is watching. He is staring at her with intense focus, flames burning behind his eyes.</p><p>“Does it hurt? Am I making you hard?”</p><p>“Darling, I was hard before you entered the room.”</p><p>“And now?” she pants. “Tell me.”</p><p>“If my cock could cut glass I'd carve you a diamond.”</p><p>She bites her lip and flicks the vibrator up a speed. The new speed knocks her onto her back and she raises her hips off the floor. The toy spins and vibrates inside of her and she pants. She whimpers, attempting to squirm away from the smaller vibrator that flicks her clit. She hears Lucifer groan, then whine and it sends her over edge. Her toes curl and she cums, her body clenching around the toy. She gasps, then pants, then shivers as her body becomes overly sensitive to the vibration. She clicks the toy off and falls flat against the floor. She pants for a bit before sitting up to find him still staring between her legs.</p><p>She grins and slides the toy out of her. “I’d like to make it better for you, but it’s just so much fun to watch you-”</p><p>“To torture me?”</p><p>She crawls over to him and runs her hand through his hair. She leans in, her breath against his cheek.</p><p>“Would you feel better if I fucked you now?”</p><p>“Yes,” he pants. “<em> Please </em>.”</p><p>She smiles. “Hmm. Okay, but you owe me.”</p><p>“Anything,” he pants.</p><p>Chloe hums and turns to grab the strap on. She slides it on, taking care to untwist the leather straps so they sit flat against her skin. Lucifer watches her, his eyes never coming off her own. Her glance shifts to him as she tightens a buckle, something about having his full attention makes her feel powerful. In command. Then she is hit with the reality of the situation. She is going to butt fuck the devil. She huffs, the feeling of being overwhelmed taking a back seat to how aroused she is at the idea of watching Lucifer shudder with a cock inside of him.</p><p>When the last buckle is tightened, she turns and grabs the bottle of lube, then she stands and walks around behind him. His knees are folded beneath him, his legs locked and crossed in his pants. It doesn't look comfortable, so she leans over and grabs one of the big cushions from the sofa before wiggling it beneath his hips. It takes some energy on her part, but eventually, she has his body in a much more comfortable position, his cock folded up against his belly.</p><p>“Better?” she asks.</p><p>He just sighs, relieved.</p><p>When she feels he is comfortable, she turns her attention to his ass. She slides her hands up his cheeks and slaps them to get a feel for how they bounce. Lucifer groans in response. Then, her fingers wrap around the base of the plug and she gently pulls. He groans, pleasure coursing through his limbs. She pushes it back in, then pulls on it harder. The bulbous tip of the plug stretches his anus as she tugs on it, but before the plug can come out completely, she pushes it back in as far as it will go.</p><p>“Yes,” he pants.</p><p>“You think you could take a cock now? Or should I-”</p><p><em> “Please. </em> Chloe, I <em> …please!” </em></p><p>She chuckles and then slowly pulls the plug out. Once the widest part of the plug passes his sphincter, it pops out with little fanfare. She stares into him. His asshole, much like the rest of his body, is hairless. Save for the lube smeared everywhere, it is also clean. She looks at the plug and nods, impressed. She tosses it onto the carpet nearby and uncaps the lube bottle. A sizable glob falls out onto her fingers and she spreads it around his hole. He hums as if luxuriating in a spa with cucumbers on his face. Then, she tests a finger, sliding her digit all the way up to the knuckle. He moans, a pitiful whimper leaving his lips as she fingers him. She gently adds another and he groans. Her fingers in and out of him until she is convinced he is ready.</p><p>Then the lube cap comes off again and she takes time spreading the liquid over the cock tied firmly between her legs.</p><p>She inches up behind him and pauses. “This in no way substitutes for an actual conversation about -.”</p><p>“Detective,<em> please </em>.”</p><p>She hums and uses her left hand to steady herself against him while her right-hand positions her cock at his entrance.</p><p>“I do like it when you beg.”</p><p>She presses the tip into him and slides into him slowly. She bears down, sliding into him as her eyes dart back and forth from his ass to the back of his head. The further it goes, the breathier his vocalizations become.</p><p>“Good?” </p><p>“Yes,” he gasps.</p><p>She grips onto the sides of his hips, positioning herself behind him as she sinks further and further in. She watches as the cock disappears into him, pleased by how well he is doing.</p><p>“You told me I take a cock good. I think you take a cock good too,” she chuckles. “I think we’re a pair.”</p><p>“It feels so bloody good,” he pants.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She slides all the way into him before giving a small thrust, testing the friction between them. He huffs, an airy groan coming from him that makes a wave of heat roll up her body and an insistent tingle land between her legs.</p><p>“Shit,” he whines beneath his breath, barely a whisper.</p><p>She slowly thrusts into him, her movement awkward and stiff. Despite it, however, he is vocal in showing his appreciation. His moans only spur her on and she becomes bolder in her movements. Chloe locks her grip around his sides and pulls him onto her. She snaps her hips forward, sending ripples across the flesh on his back.</p><p>“Fuck!” he exclaims.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Harder,” he demands.</p><p>“No, I like the way I’m doing it right now.”</p><p>He whimpers as she pushes into him deep and slow, feeling his body make room for her movement with each stroke. </p><p>Lucifer moans loudly and she begins to pant herself, getting aroused by his noises. Dan was never this vocal.</p><p>“Rotate your hips,” he pants.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your hips, rotate them.”</p><p>She listens to this request and adds a rotation into her hips on her next thrust. </p><p>“<em> Ohhhhh,” </em> he moans.</p><p> She picks up speed, the orbit of her hips getting smaller and smaller until she is delivering short, quick thrusts into him. She pants, the toy hitting against her clit each time she is deep in him.</p><p>He groans, then hisses, and then his body's charred red flesh slowly gives way to pink, lively skin. She slaps his ass, a blush forming across it at the point of impact.</p><p><em> “Ohhhh </em> ,” he moans. “Ah. Mmph. Ugh. <em> Uhhhng </em>.”</p><p>“Are you cumming?”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>She slowly continues to piston into him and his back arches. She watches, mesmerized as the muscles on his back tense and relax through his movement. His hands come out from beneath him, his arms lazily straightening, his fine motor skills not quite back.</p><p>“Did you like that?” she coos.</p><p>He responds by backing into her and she chuckles. Lucifer slips a hand down beneath him and lets go a pleased sigh. She watches his arm moving as he strokes his cock, and continues to slowly grind into him.</p><p>Next to her, her clutch begins to vibrate. Chloe pauses and turns to flip the latch on the clutch. She reaches and pulls out her cellphone.</p><p>
  <em> Dan calling. </em>
</p><p>“Hello?’ she answers, turning back and setting a hand on Lucifer’s ass.</p><p>“Hey, so I questioned our suspect and we didn't manage to get much from him except an address.”</p><p>“Oh?” she asks, watching as Lucifer’s arm moves faster beneath him. He pushes back onto her, barely keeping his moans in. She can see his rib cage widen as he stretches out his body. He lowers his head, putting his weight into his shoulders as he tilts his ass up into her.</p><p>“Yeah, “Dan says into her ear. “I think the guy is on drugs, personally, but it's the only lead we got in the case. We should check to see if a night in the cell loosens any information, but otherwise I …  I think we lost our shot to bust up distribution.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know …” she says, rotating her hips through her thrusts. “I think we got <em> exactly </em> the information we needed.”</p><p>“We did?”</p><p>Lucifer moans and strokes his cock faster.</p><p>“<em> Chloe</em>,” he whispers, his voice so pitiful and needy.</p><p>“Yeah,” she huffs, red coloring her cheeks. “We uh …we figured out their target and we got an address. It’s more than we had yesterday.”</p><p>There is silence on the line as Lucifer backs into her.</p><p>“Was that Lucifer? How’s he doing? Did he get dosed?”</p><p>“He’s uh … he’s doing fine now. Just had to get it out of his system.”</p><p>Dan sighs. “Well, at least he’s taking it well.”</p><p>She pistons into him and Lucifer gasps. This time she feels a splash of his cum on her knees.</p><p>“<em> Hngh,” </em> he grunts, holding in louder vocalizations.</p><p>“Mmhmm, he’s taking it<em> very </em>well,” she says.</p><p>“Yeah …”</p><p>The line is silent for a moment and Chloe quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay well, I’ll talk to yo-”</p><p>“I was wondering, you know …since it's Vegas and all. Maybe … maybe you and Lucifer want to have a drink? Try our hand at the slots or something?”</p><p>Chloe stops. Lucifer leans forward slowly, allowing her cock to slide out of him. Then he turns onto his back to reveal the pillow positioned beneath him is covered in cum. He pants, his eyelids low.</p><p>“Oh, uh …it’s been a long day. I think I’m just going to shower and go to bed.”</p><p>“Oh …right. Yeah. Yeah, I guess that-“</p><p>Chloe watch him, laying there with his pants around his ankles and cum on his chest. She smiles mischievously.</p><p>“But I’m sure Lucifer would love to have a drink with you?” she says, a cheeky grin on her face.</p><p>The euphoric bubble over Lucifer’s head visibly pops and he turns to her. “Pardon?” </p><p>“Yeah,” she says, ignoring him and speaking into the phone. ”I’m sure he has room for one or two drinks.”</p><p>Lucifer narrows his eyes and leans up on his elbows. “I will not have-“</p><p>Chloe puts the phone on mute.</p><p>“It’s one drink and you owe me, remember?”</p><p>Lucifer bites down hard, displeased. </p><p>Chloe unmutes the phone and smiles. “He said he’d love to join you.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah okay. Cool.” Dan says. “I uh, I’ll be waiting at the roulette table.”</p><p>Chloe hangs up and Lucifer stares at her.</p><p>She crosses her arms, defiant.</p><p>Lucifer sighs. “Will Daniel be having sex with me?”</p><p>She scoffs. “No, it’s just a drink”</p><p>“So then why am I spending my evening with him instead of you? I believe I could do more good here, don’t you agree?” He tilts his head and stares at her with his brown eyes and devilish smile.</p><p>Chloe sighs. “Nice try, Satan, but your juju doesn’t work on me, remember? Besides, you told me you’d do <em> anything </em> I wanted.”</p><p>He deflates a little. “Sexually. Anything you want <em>sexually </em>.”</p><p>“Consider this foreplay,” she counters.</p><p>He doesn't say anything. For a long time, Lucifer just stares at her, completely bewildered. Eventually, he open his mouth. “Me spending time with Daniel is … <em> foreplay </em> to you? ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>